


A series of firsts

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firsts in Rafael Barba and reader's relationship - First time they meet, first date, first wedding, first baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time we meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work I had ever written but never uploaded it til now. Enjoy

"So Rafael, what's been happening in the DA's office these days? Any scandals?". 

Rafael leaned back in the plush armchair, swirling his glass of scotch. He grinned at the question asked by his best friend, Todd Hampton. Him and Todd went to Harvard law school together and worked in the Brooklyn DA office. When Rafael transferred to Manhattan, Todd had already accepted an offer to become partner of a major attorney firm upstate. More money, more status, more bloody sense thought Rafael.

"Too many" Rafael replied, taking a sip from the glass. "I'm sure you'll hear of them in the newspapers when I beat you in court". 

"Haha dream on Rafael, you may be one hell of a prosecutor but that ego will get you in hot water" Todd laughed. 

Rafael shrugged "Mm, well it does get cold in the winter" and crossed his leg to place his foot on the opposite knee. Rafael never shied away from high profile cases, he relished them. Anything to raise his own profile and someday be appointed judge or even DA. Todd laughed again and shook his head as his father entered the living room. Rafael had been invited to Todd's parents' townhouse on the Lower East Side for dinner as a thank you for helping them with a gala function they had held last month. Rafael always saw Todd's father George as a replacement father figure for his own absent father, and Todd's mother was such an easy, delightful woman to talk to. 

"Dinner's almost ready now" George said. "Next weekend Regina and I are heading up to the house in the Hampton's to keep an eye on the redecorators, never know what outrageous trend the designer is concocting. You know you're welcome to stay up there anytime you like Rafael". 

Just as Rafael was about to thank him, Todd's mother Regina piped in: 

"And bring your lady friend too of course, the more the merrier!".

Rafael smiled briefly before raising the glass to his lips again, hoping the conversation would change topics. 

"Anyone special at the moment, there must be so many admirers running after you" she added. 

Rafael coughed, "Work has been unbelievable, I haven't been able to keep up social arrangements." 

Todd then joined the discussion, "What about Emily, have you kept in touch with her, she and you used to be very close". 

Rafael was secretly wishing the talk would change to something else, anything else.  
"No I haven't, I think she moved abroad with her husband". 

Todd gasped, "Well stay away then, unless she's really worth it" he winked. The phone rang. So there is a God Rafael breathed in relief. Regina answered the call and from what was said, it seemed there would be a fifth diner tonight.

"That was my niece. Rafael, her mother is my sister. Well she said that she had settled in OK and her job is just what she had hoped it to be. She just moved to NYC last week, she's staying downtown. I told her to hop over here in a cab and have dinner with us. Poor girl, she hasn't had the chance to socialise yet. You don't mind an extra person do you Raf?". 

"No of course not" Rafael replied. 

"She's hot!" Todd added. 

"Son, she's your cousin!" George exclaimed. 

"I know dad, but she is! In a friend way you know. I'm not gonna marry her!". 

"No you're still with Paris" Rafael pointed out. 

"God yes, and she is HOT" Todd said.

Rafael rolled his eyes and thought of excuses he could use to get out of here and home where he could get out of this 3 piece suit and stroll around in pyjamas and eat greasy pizza. Just as he had decided on 'I forgot I have a motion to write by tomorrow morning' excuse, the door bell rang, which made the family sheltie jump up and run to the door, followed by Regina. Rafael could hear greetings, from both the humans and the dog, and could see the dog's tail waving frantically. Regina led the way back into the living room and it wasn't til she stepped to the side that he saw you. Dark brown shoulder length hair framing a round pretty face with pearl earrings. Stepping inside from the cold, your cheeks were dusted pink which contrasted beautifully against your big green eyes. Your full lips formed a smile as you greeted and hugged George and Todd, who had stood up from their seats while Rafael had been examining you. 

"This is Rafael, Todd's friend from Harvard. He'll be joining us as well for dinner" Regina said, noticing the way Rafael's face had softened after seeing their guest. 

Rafael stood up and extended his hand "pleasure to meet you". 

You stared at his hand before shaking it and placing a peck of your lips on each cheek. Rafael could smell the delicate aroma of roses as you leaned towards him. 

You smiled "Lovely to meet you too Rafael" and couldn't help glancing down his suit to take in his well dressed manner. God you loved a man in a good suit! Rafael felt his chest puff out ever so slightly under your perusal and smiled back. 

Regina guided you to the sofa opposite Rafael, took your coat and fetched you a Martini. This gave him an opportunity to study you. You were wearing slim burgundy chinos and a silk black blouse. At your legs was the sheltie, sitting proudly and looking for attention. You reached your hand out to pet its head and smiled as the dog sat closer. Rafael noticed your shoes, leopard print pumps and watched as you fixed a strand of hair behind your ear. He looked away quickly when you caught him staring and hoped he wasn't turning red.

"Dinner is ready" Regina called and gathered everyone to the table. Rafael was sat next to you and opposite Todd, who was silently urging him to talk to you. As the main course was being served, the other three became engaged in talk on a family matter. You turned towards Rafael and asked what about his profession.

"I'm an attorney"

"Of course, I forgot you went to college with Todd. Do you have your own practice?"

"No, I'm on the other side of the fence, I'm a ADA"

"Oh wow" and then you leaned and whispered "That's the better side, you put away the baddies instead of defending them". You flashed him a grin. 

Rafael couldn't help but grin back. You took the moment to bite into your steak. He watched as you moaned quietly at the taste and felt his heart miss a beat.

"And what do you do yourself?"

"I'm a research scientist. Mainly cancer and pharmaceuticals."

"Now its my turn to be wowed" Rafael said warmly and watched you smile and study his face. Your conversation was disrupted when dessert was brought out and Regina spoke to you, 

"Darling, tell us how you're finding the City, I hope you'll be able to meet some nice people". 

"I was a little worried at first, finding a place, work but I like it. It's an adventure for me. I don't know how long I'll stay, I want to travel, that's really my passion, seeing new experiences but we'll see" you smiled. 

"Maybe you'll find a reason to stay here" Todd said, looking between you and Rafael. He gawped back at Todd for the obviousness of his suggestion. You only shrugged and smiled again "maybe".

After the meal, you took the dog out into the garden as an excuse to get some air. You were a quiet person so the questioning at dinner exhausted you. As you sat on the garden swing and took in the evening air, you stretched your arms and legs out, releasing a long sigh. 

"Tired?" 

You heard a voice behind you and looked to see Rafael, hands in his pockets standing behind you. 

"Just a bit" you replied. "Would you like to sit?". 

Rafael sat with you on the swing, your thighs nearly touching.

"Beautiful night" Rafael commented.

"Yes it really is. Only thing about the city is you have to wait really late to see the stars. And then you have to be lucky to see the best ones"

Rafael looked at you, into your eyes, studied the shape of your lips, your chin, strands of your hair dancing in the wind. You did the same with him, his eyes, his Roman nose leading to his lips, his chin, his finely groomed coiff. 

You continued, "So did you come out here to escape their hinting at you about me?" 

You smiled playfully. He let out a laugh. 

"I barely made it out, I'm sure they're glued to the glass door" he replied. 

You giggled, making Rafael feel like he was young again, that excited feeling when one meets a first love. He moved his arm to the back of the seat so that he could lightly run his thumb over the edge of your shoulder. You leaned into the touch and closed your eyes. Rafael wondered if you were having the same feeling. You opened your eyes and leaned into him, your noses almost touching.

"So?" you whispered  
"So what" he whispered back  
"Would you like to see me again?"  
Rafael swallowed "very much so"

A pause

"So?" you whispered again  
"So what" he whispered back again  
"Jesus Rafael are you always such a tease?"

He laughed and his thumb moved faster against your shoulder. You loved how his shoulders shook with the sound of his laugh.

"If that's what you would like" Rafael replied  
"To see me again or being a tease?"  
“Both".

You licked your lip, "I'd like that".  
"Which, the seeing or the teasing?" He asked  
You rolled your eyes making him laugh again. You smiled as he continued

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"  
"Yes"  
"Great. We can arrange a time for the teasing after" Rafael smirked

You laughed "I hope you're not going to be trouble".

"I'll be the best" Rafael replied sincerely and placed a kiss in the back of your hand.  
You nodded and held onto his hand as you both sat in the garden looking up at the night sky.


	2. First baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter uploads are a bit out of sequence, hope you dont mind. Enjoy!

“Isn’t she gorgeous” you said as you continually pecked her cheek.

Rafael nodded wordlessly, his grin spreading from one side to the other. You held the pink bundle up to him so he could see and touch the little being wrapped up so tightly in the blankets. She was sleeping now after such an eventful day of coming into the world. 

“Do you want to hold her?” you smiled up at Rafael, who hadn’t said a word since he met his daughter only a few hours earlier. He sat down on the bed beside you and held his arms out as you passed her gently to him. It took him a few seconds to find a position that was comfortable for him to cradle her. She carried on snoozing, oblivious to the new host.

You lay back a little and admired the sight of Rafael and your daughter bonding. You had gone into labour last night at home a week early. He had been in a panic the entire night making sure you were comfortable as could be on the way to the hospital and inside. He had watched carefully as you were hooked up to monitors and checked on by the nurses. When the contractions became more frequent and stronger, he rubbed your hand as you squeezed his tight. He joked after that he’d need surgery to realign the bones in his hands. Your only response was a long string of curses and mentions of realignment somewhere else. He stayed quiet after that. But he knew you didn’t mean it. He understood, as usual.

After twelve hours of labour, a feisty crying baby girl arrived. Rafael kissed and embraced you as best he could without hurting you. He followed her out to the nursery and gazed upon his child, whom he felt such indescribable love for. He took Lucia and your parents away from your room when you got tired of company and wanted to rest. He promised to return later in the evening and he did so, with flowers and balloons. You were holding her when he arrived, just after a feed and he now couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

She started stirring in her blankets momentarily. Rafael panicked a little and bounced her gently. It didn’t soothe her worries and she started crying. He looked at you for help. You leant over his arm and starting stroking her cheek gently. She began to quieten down until the cries stopped. 

“She was only fed half an hour ago, no way could she be hungry so soon”.

“I don’t think I’ll be any good at this” Rafael muttered, you could hear the fear in his voice.

You rubbed his back softly. “It’s only day one, we both have a lot of learning to do. But you’ll be such a good father, and she knows it too. She’s only testing you”.

Rafael gave a laugh and looked back at his baby. He ran his hand through the fine layer of golden brown hair on her scalp and tickled his fingers under her chin. 

“She has your cheeks” you remarked.

He hummed in agreement. The baby had now opened her eyes and was staring up at Rafael. He kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest. You resumed ghosting your finger along her cheek.

“That’s your daddy” you told her, “He’s from the Bronx, anybody messes with you and he’ll sort them out”.

Rafael smirked, “yes that’s exactly the example I want to set for her”. 

You bumped his elbow playfully and laughed. He kissed her cheek and her forehead again,

“Ignore what mammy says, esta loca” as he sways her slightly from side to side before letting you hold her again. You faced her towards Rafael and waved her hand at him.

“Hola Papi” you said in a small voice as he shook his head and laughed. You kissed her head quickly several times before laying her back in her bassinette. You leaned back in the bed and rubbed your stomach. 

“How are you feeling?” Rafael asked, his voice sounded a little concerned.

You shrugged your shoulders, “still a bit of pain but not too bad.” You patted your belly and smiled as you thought back to one time during your pregnancy when you and Rafael were once sitting on the sofa. You had noticed that you both looked like you had matching bumps. Unfortunately Rafael didn’t find it as amusing as you did. Usually any reference to his stomach wasn’t received well, but comparing it to your 6 month bump – not good. He couldn’t stay mad at you for long after you poured him a fresh glass of whiskey and massaged the back of his neck. You would tease him every so often and he eventually would just smirk in response.

“What are you smiling at?” 

His voice broke your thoughts. You looked over at him and noticed his tired eyes. You pulled him to you and pecked his lips.

“Go home, get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

His face turned almost sad and pouty, it reminded you of a tiny puppy.

“But I want to bring you two home with me.”

You kissed him again.

“We’ll be out of here by the weekend, savour the calm and quiet because you’ll never have it again!”

He squeezed your hand before hugging you and whispering in your ear.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can tomorrow.”

You watched him walk around the bed to the little squirming bundle. Your heart almost burst as he lifted her up into his arms and rocked her gently for a minute. He kissed her forehead lovingly and spoke in Spanish as he stroked her chubby cheeks. He lay her down again carefully and once he could see she was content, he kissed you goodnight.

“Think of some names on your way home.”

“I already have one in mind” Rafael pursed his lips at you.

You raised your eyebrows in anticipation, “Tell me.”

“Luciana, after Mami and abuelita.” He held his breath as he waited for your response.

You mulled the full name in your head. Luciana Barba. You instantly liked it.

“That’s beautiful Rafael.” You watched his face lit up at your praise. 

“And we could call her Lulu for short” you joked, laughing as he rolled his eyes. You pulled him in for one final kiss. “Seriously, it’s gorgeous, that’ll be our daughter’s name.”

You waved him goodbye as you watched him leave the room. You leant over the bassinette where your baby was staring up at you. “That’s your Papi Luciana, an amazing man.”


	3. Meeting Rafael's father

You had just put Luciana down for a nap when you thought you'd start preparing dinner for you and Rafael. He would be home soon after another long day, looking tired and pale. But nothing perked him up more than seeing his Luci, now three months old. He'd smother her with kisses and bounce her on his hip as he held her in the kitchen, picking at the food you would be cooking. You had caught him a few times singing to her lowly in Spanish. He was adamant that she would speak it as well as English and read little children's books to her in the language. You had never seen him so happy. 

You had mentioned going back to work soon, even part time but Rafael didn't want to rush you. Secretly he loved coming home to you and Luci, his beautiful family and didn't mind being the main provider. You just wished he wouldn't be so stressed all the time. His headaches seemed to become more frequent and when Luci was tucked away for the night, he would reach for the scotch before anything else. You had made him promise that you would all take a vacation together in the summer, maybe to Miami or Orlando to see Disneyland. Even though you had pitched it as primarily for Luci's enjoyment, he knew you were secretly pining to go for your own fun. He often teased you about it, making reference to the mouse ears he would buy you or the photos he would take of you with all the Disney characters. You would shrug your shoulders and say,

“If I'm wearing Disney ears, then so are you. And I WILL be wearing them. For the whole stay.”

This only made Rafael snigger until you threatened to send a picture of him wearing the ears to Carisi at the squad.

“You wouldn't..”

You would grin mischievously, then laugh uncontrollably when he would hold you and tickle your sides and mutter naughty ideas to you. Life with Rafael and Luci was good. More than good, it was amazing. 

You had just finished chopping vegetables when the buzzer rang. Thinking he had forgotten his keys and expecting no one else, you picked up the receiver "Raf?". 

A pause before a man's voice answered " Is this Rafael Barba's apartment?" 

You didn't recognise the voice, though you could make out the Spanish lilt when he spoke. 

"Who's calling?" You asked. Rafael dealt with some horrific abusers and criminals everyday in his work. He worried sometimes that someone would seek out his address and cause trouble for you all.. It was always better to be safe and cautious than sorry. 

Another pause. "This is Eduardo Barba, Rafael's father. Does he live here?" 

You took a step back from the receiver in disbelief. Rafael had told you little about his father and it wasn't good. As a boy, he had constantly sought approval from him but was always shot down, teased and occasionally roughed up. Rafael had said that his father eventually left the family home for Miami with his mistress and he hadn't spoken to him since. Now he was on your doorstep, talking again through the intercom. 

"His mother gave me this address, I know he lives here, now are you really gonna leave an old man like me out here in the cold?"

Fuck. You rubbed your fingers against your forehead trying to think of what to do. You knew Rafael would not be pleased to see him in the apartment but you didn't want reports of an elderly man turning to ice in that harsh weather outside your building either. You hesitated before picking up the receiver again "I'll open the door now". 

A few minutes later there were three knocks at the door. You held your breath as you slowly opened the door. On the other side was a stocky gentleman, wrapped in a burgundy scarf and navy wool coat. His hair was short cropped and speckled with what looked like snow flakes. He looked at you with piercing green eyes and tight lips " You must be the missus?"

You introduced yourself and smiled briefly, not knowing what to do or say. You both didn't move from your spots until he quipped "you gonna invite me in for a drink or what, its below freezing out there so you know". 

"Is Rafael expecting you?" you decided to play along. 

"I was in the City, visiting a few old close friends and met his ma. Thought I'd swing by, see what the boy has been up to" he said, looking you up and down. You started to feel uncomfortable but knew he wouldn't turn away. 

"I'll let him know you're here. He should be home soon." 

"Don't, let's surprise him" he grunted as he plopped on the sofa before tossing his scarf to the armrest. This is gonna be one hell of a surprise, you thought.

"Nice place you got here. Very fancy. The boy did well didn't he. Exceeded my expectations anyway, though that wouldn't have been hard anyway" he laughed "was always a scared little prick growing up, yapping away. Couldn't hold a fight, would hide behind his 2 only friends. Never could believe that coward was mine, thought his ma did the dirt on me hehe." You looked at him with disgust, then at the clock and the seconds ticking away. Maybe if you could get him out before Rafael gets home-

"So aren't you a catch!" He asked, resuming his study of you. “And I hear you have a little bebe.” 

You shifted your weight on your feet, "yes, a girl, Luciana or Luci for short." 

"Mm hm, ain't that nice" he replied "he got lucky let me tell ya. What I would give to wind back the years and take you out, treat you like a real man should." 

"Rafael treats me very well, he's very special to me" you countered. 

"Mm hm, not that experienced then. Don't worry, an old dog can teach a new one tricks" he smiled darkly.

You gulped painfully. "Can I get you a drink or something?" You offered, hoping to escape into the kitchen to warn Rafael about the current situation. Is there a fire alarm you can pull somewhere or something, anything to get this man out of here you thought to yourself. 

"Whisky, sour. No better drink" he said, sinking himself further into the sofa. 

 

"Right" you hurried to the kitchen and grabbed your phone off the counter, furiously pressing letters on the keypad. Too late. You heard keys jingling in the hall corridor then the lock turning in the door. 

You met Rafael's eyes for a brief second before he was alerted to a presence on the sofa. 

"Rafael, hijo, que tal? Long time no speak, que pasa?" Eduardo stayed sitting, studying his son. 

You thought Rafael's knees were about to buckle before he steadied himself. 

"Hello" he whispered quietly before looking at you again. You sighed and mouthed sorry. 

"Ah don't be mad at her hijo, she was very kind to let me in. You never told me where you even live. A son not telling his own pop where he is, imagine" he said. He stretched his arms up in the air above his head and let out a long sigh. "Still a bit chubby I see, those fancy suits don't do nothing for it." 

"Yes thank you" Rafael snapped "now tell me your reason for being here. Do you want something? Or are you just sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong?.” 

Eduardo looked from him to you and back to Rafael again. "Kids today, no respect for their parents. You know Raffie, you're gonna regret shutting me out of your life. If you were a real man we would talk it out, come to an agreement, have a relationship" he said. You swore smoke started coming out of Rafael's ears.

“Congratulations on your hija, when do I get to meet my granddaughter?” he then looked expectingly at you. 

“She's napping.”

“Well wake her up-”

“No.” Rafael's face was stern. He had broadened his shoulders and straightened his back. “Why are you here?”

Eduardo huffed and looked away before replying. “A friend of mine got charged with some minor thing, I don't know what really. But we have a little business arrangement going and I can't afford for him to go to jail and lose all my money. So I need you to fix it.”

You saw Rafael clench his fists. “I don't have contacts in Miami Dade..”

“Make one. All it takes is a phone call.”

“No.” Rafael looked squarely at him. “If that's all, you can leave.” 

You felt slightly afraid when his father got up slowly from the sofa and stood toe to toe with Rafael. Neither of them were willing to break eye contact. It was Eduardo who broke the silence.

“You no good son of a bitch, after all the things I did for you, gave you a place to live, support you and your mami and your precious abuelita..”

That triggered a shouting match in their native tongue between the two. You stood back, unsure of what to do. You tried to think of something to calm them down before you saw Rafael's fist connect with Eduardo's upper lip. He staggered back a little and gasped. Your hand rose to your mouth in shock. You watched as Eduardo shook his head, dropped his drink and headed for the front door, not before staring each of you down first. 

When the door slammed behind him, Rafael looked down at his hand, clenching his fist, then looking down at his feet. You walked over to him, took his scuffed hand in yours and rubbed gently. "You OK?" You asked softly. 

"Why did you let him in?” he turned to you, coldly. 

"I'm sorry, he just rang the bell and wouldn't go away, I didn't know he was that...repugnant, I'm sorry." 

Rafael just stared at you blankly, his eyes void of expression "well now you do" he muttered and drew his hand back. He strode past you, past the kitchen and towards the bedroom. You didn't have a chance to turn round and call after him before you heard the door slamming.

It was close to midnight when you noticed footsteps coming from the bedroom. You had checked on Luci and was relieved to see she was sleeping soundly. You had been sitting dosing on the sofa in front of the tv, wanting to give Rafael some space. You were afraid to even take a glimpse behind to check on him. The sounds of cupboards snapping shut informed you of his mood anyway - that he needed more time to himself. You then heard Luci's bedroom door opening and closing softly. You turned off the tv and headed to bed. You hoped some time with Luci would help Rafael calm down by the morning.

Sometime during the night you felt an arm across your stomach. You stirred from your sleep, opening an eye to see Rafael's face beside yours watching you. He looked worn and sad. 

You turned on your side towards him. "Are you alright?” you whispered "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that don't you? I was about to text you when you came through the door, to warn you."

"You'd be fishing me out of the Hudson if you had sent that text" he murmered. 

You massaged his red knuckles, lightening your touch when he grimaced. 

"I didn't know people like that really existed. I would have lost it too if I was you. You are nothing like him"

"I know."

You smiled before kissing him gently. "What did he say before you...hit him?" you hesitated. 

He sighed. "He said I don't deserve you." He saw your jaw drop before he continued. “And that you'll leave me and take Luci. He also threw some doubt about her paternity aswell.”

“I would have hit him if you hadn't!” You wrapped your arms around him and kissed all over his cheeks, until he started chuckling under your administrations.

“Let's go to Disneyland. For Luci obviously” his silly grin was back.

You gave him one last smooch on the lips before resting your head against his chest, cuddling him tightly.


End file.
